I'm Where?
by It's Raining Stars
Summary: 15 year old Midori Hiraoka has always fantasized about being taken away from the normal world and into another that is filled with adventure and mystery. But when Midori is actually taken to the Naruto Universe, will she be able to survive in a world completely out of her era? Or will something good be coming her way? Naruto Universe Fanfiction. Rated T to be safe.. My first story.
1. Chapter 1

Midori yanked the sheets from her bed in another attempt to find her anime box sets. "Ugh!" she groaned when she saw it wasn't there. But after rolling her eyes and re-making her bed up she continued her search through her room. The girl had already looked in every sensible place in her room and now she went back to double-check the places she had looked in before. When she was finished, she still hadn't found the box sets.

"Mom!" she yells down the stairs where her mother and father were sitting down and having their second cup of coffee today.

Her mother; Ume, heard her daughter calling for her up the stairs and sigh. "What is it, Midori?" she turned her head to the stairway and awaited a reply.

"Where are my anime box sets?!"

This made Ume set her coffee cup down and stand. She placed her dishes in the sink on her way to see what Midori was trying to look for- as she had multiple anime sets laying around the house. Midori was in a hurry and rushed down the stairs, grabbed onto her mom's hand and dragged her up to her room.

"Where did you last see them?" Ume asked her daughter who replied with a heavy sigh.

"I don't know, mom! That's why I'm asking you to help me," Midori told her in an exasperated tone.

Ume shuffled through the books (manga!) on Midori's desk, trying to find the box sets. She stopped suddenly and went to a drawer in the book shelf. Opening it, she stuck her hand in and plucked out the box sets Midori was looking for. "They were in your drawer, you know, where you are suppose to keep them?"

Midori took the box sets from her mother, who held them out towards her. "Thanks mom! You can go back-" she cut herself off, "Oh, before I forget! Can Aiko come over to watch these with me? Please?"

"As long as you two don't make a mess or stay up too late," her mother said.

Midori grinned and hugged her mother before pulling out her phone and dialing Aiko's number. Ume smiled at her daughter before walking out of the room and closing the door tightly behind her. A few seconds later, the ringing sound in the phone stopped and it was replaced with a soft "Hello?" from Aiko.

"Hey! Mom said you could come over," Midori shouted happily to her best friend, "See you in a few?"

"Yeah, be right over," Aiko replied and hung up the phone to go pack a bag. Midori placed the phone down on her bed and shuffled down the stairs. She ran to the door where she tugged on a jacket and slipped on some shoes so she could run out the door with not much more than a "I'll be back!" to her parents.

Midori and Aiko lived a street away from each other so they would meet up halfway to their houses. They have been friends ever since their first day in Pre-K. Through stressful school, friend trouble and boy trouble, they always had each others back. They share the same passion for reading, writing, watching anime and running. They are really close and know everything about each other; favorite color, favorite song, favorite ice cream flavor- they even knew each others thoughts about something new.

But neither of them knew what was going to happen next.

"Hey, Aiko!" Midori shouted out after seeing her friend turn around the corner and onto her own street.

Aiko smiled brightly and jogged over to meet up with her friend. "Hi, Mimi," she greeted with an old nick-name.

"Ready for another magical night in your life?" Midori asked as they both began the walk back to her house.

"What are you-" Aiko cut herself off and her confused look was replaced with a large grin. "You got the anime box set, didn't you?"

Midori nodded, "Yep!"

The two girls fangirled slightly before turning their walk into a jog so they could get to the house sooner. When they arrived, they kicked off their shoes and slipped out of the jackets so they could run up the stairs to watch the anime. Midori's mother said a quick "Don't stay up too late, girls." to them as they hurried up the stairs. But they were too excited to listen to her and were already planning on stay up as long as they could to watch the new set.

As soon as the two got to Midori's room, Aiko took a seat on the floor- as close to the TV screen as she could- and waited for Midori to start the episode. The girl slipped the first DVD into the player and sat next to her friend on the floor. She picked up the remote control and when the screen went to the options she asked Aiko, "Japanese or English?"

"Japanese, duh."

"What if I liked dubbed better?" Kiyoko asked.

"I know you liked subbed better, that's all we watch together, baka." Aiko waved her friend's 'What if' away.

Midori sigh and pressed the select button with the remote. As the episode began, the two girls focused on the screen.

"What time is it?" Aiko asked, halfway through the episode.

Midori glanced at the clock, "10 o'clock."

"We should get some sleep soon, I can't stay up much longer." Aiko yawned and stood up. Midori sigh and said, "You can sleep, I want to finish this episode."

Aiko nodded and went to get changed for sleep. When she came back, she lay out her sleeping bag and lay down, "Goodnight," she told her friend and closed her eyes.

Midori mumbled a goodnight and rested her head against her bed frame.

Soon, the episode had finished and a next one started. Then, when that one ended, another began. Even though Midori had said she wanted to finish that one episode, she ended up watching the whole disk. "One more wouldn't hurt, right?" Midori asked herself quietly.

She plucked out the disk from the player and put a new one in. But my time the episode had started, Midori was already lost in deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning when Midori's mom had come up to wake the two girls up, she was slightly shocked that they weren't in the room. The disk that had been started in the night was now over and it was stuck on the main menu. Aiko's sleeping bag was still placed neatly on the floor next to Midori's bed. "They must have gone over to Aiko's." Ume sigh, "Midori could have at least told me..." she said and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her.

The girls had not gone to Aiko's house. They did not even know they were gone.

Aiko was the first one to wake, she had felt the cold on her legs and moved to pull her sleeping-bag closer to herself. When she couldn't find the fabric, she sat up and opened her eyes. They widened when she realized where she was; the Naruto universe.

Her next move was to look for Kiyoko. Aiko stood up and - still wearing her night clothes - ran around looking for her friend. "Where am I? I hope I find out where I am soon," she said to herself. She knew how dangerous it could be in the Naruto universe, she had watched the anime and read the manga a thousand times. But where was she - when was she? Was she in the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden world? Had Sasuke left already? Were there Akatsuki running around, looking for Jinchuriki? Aiko had no idea, but she was planning on finding out.

But Midori was still missing and she had to find her. So, Aiko continued to run.

* * *

Midori, however, knew exactly where she was.

How could she not recall the first place she saw Naruto in? Konoha was a very familiar place for mostly everyone. She wasn't in the village; she was just before the gates. Kotetsu and Izumo could be seen sitting in their placed inside the gates. The villagers were going on with their lives normally and nothing seemed to be going wrong. "Okay... so, I guess the village isn't in any danger," Midori told herself. She stepped into the village, knowing that she would have to come up with something to tell the 5th Hokage - or 4th - when Kotetsu and Izumo see her. It didn't take long for them to call out to her.

"Hey!" Kotetsu called Midori over. "What village are you from?"

"Um, Kirigakure. I had decided to change my life up alittle and come to Konoha." Midori explained.

"We will take you to Lady Hokage, she will help you to be settled in." Izumo nodded to Kotetsu and they led Midori to the Hokage Residence.

Imuzo knocked on the door that Midori knew was the room that held Tsunade. She was nervous, who wouldn't be? Meeting the Hokage for the first time when you were never actually suppose to meet her at all?

"Come in." Tsunade was heard. They all walked into the room and Midori looked around for a moment. She now knew what time she was in, Shippuden. Sakura was standing at the Hokage's desk by Shizune and Tsunade was waiting for Midori to speak. "Well?"

Midori bowed, it was what she was suppose to do, right? "Hello, Lady Hokage. I have traveled from Kirigakure to live here in Konohagakure..."

Soon, everything was sorted out. Not just where Midori was to live, but how she would start training to become a ninja - or at least learn how to fight. She would be taken to her apartment and settle down before tomorrow when she would come back to the building and be assigned a team. Of course, she wouldn't be on a real team until she became a Genin, but someone would train her.

Midori was taken to her apartment - she knew it was close to where Naruto lived - and said goodbye to Izumo ad Kotetsu. She tuered the knob to her door and walked in. There was a bed in the corner that had purple blankets covering it. Midori flopped down on the bed and sigh. "Well, at least I got that settled out, eh?"

* * *

Aiko had started out running through forests, and now she was walking through the desert. Her first thought was that she was on her way to Sunagakure, and her second was that she was going to get lost and die even before she made it there. It had been awihle since she had started and she was getting tired. Her feet hurt so much that she took off her slippers that she wore to bed the night before and she was sweating. "How does Kankuro live with that full black suit on all of the time here? I'm dying!" she exclaimed to herself.

"I hope there isn't a sand storm any time soon," she mumbles a while later.

Aiko knew that she had to keep moving, if she stopped it might kill her. She also knew that if she ever got to the village - and if it was Shippuden, she would have to talk to Gaara - the 5th Kazekage - in order to stay in the village. It's not that she was scared to talk to Gaara, it was because she was excited to. From the very first episode she saw him in, she had became fascinated with him. His past, what he went through to get where he is now, and what he will do in the future. Midori had said that Aiko was just over-thinking everything, but that didn't change anything.

The minutes seemed to go on forever, but Aiko kept walking. Soon she saw something out in the distance. "Is that a sand storm? Or is it-" she cut herself off and broke into a run. "It's Suna! It's really Suna! I made it!" Aiko whispered to herself happily. Though her voice was rough and her body ached, she ran until the gates of Sunagakure were right infront of her.


	3. Chapter 3

Midori still didn't know what was happening - if she was at the start of Shippuden or not - but she was going to find out today. After she found everything out that she wanted she was going to go look for Aiko. Was her friend okay? Did she even make it into the Naruto Universe? There were no answers - not yet, anyways.

When Midori awoke the next morning, she planned on asking the villagers what had happened recently and try to piece together what was happing now. But before doing anything, Midori straightened her bed blankets and headed to the door. She brushed her fingers through her hair to flatten it. Then she took out the beads on either side of her head and combed through her hair again.

"To the Hokage I go," she mumbled quietly before walking out of her apartment and locking it behind her.

Midori skipped to the Hokage's Residence, trying to look normal (which she wasn't doing very well). When she got there she walked to the room that she was shown yesterday and knocked on the door. Hearing a 'Come in.' she opening the door and stood before the Hokage, along with Shizune and Sakura.

"Hiraoka Midori, you will start training with my student, Haruno Sakura." Tsunade tells her.

Midori smiles at Sakura who smiles to her in return. Tsunade continues, "Your training will be basic shuriken and kunai practice until you chakra nature is found. We will have a Jonin of the village get you to find that out whenever we can."

"Hai, Lady Hokage." Midori nodded and when she was dismissed, she walking out of the room. Sakura had stayed behind, telling Midori to meet her at the training fields.

"It's a good thing I've watched this anime for so long," she whispered to herself.

When the girl made it to the training ground, she recognized it immediately. 'So this is where they plan to train me? I should have known.' Midori thought, rolling her eyes.

When Sakura finally made it to the training ground, Midori decided to ask her about what was going on after training was over. "Have you ever used a kunai?"

Sakura asked, holding one up. The other girl shook her head and sigh.

"Okay, lets start from the beginning..."

* * *

Aiko had made it to Suna, but getting into the village was another question. She had to explain to the guards what had happened to her, where she was from and what her buessniss was in Suna. After thinking about if for a few minutes she told them that her name was Aiko (shocker), she woke up in an unknown place to her and that she stumble across the village as she tried to find her way back home. Her village was originally Kirigakure and the last thing she remembered was that she was walking in the forests to get herbs for something.

"We will take you to Lord Kazekage, tell your story to him," a guard tells her. He leads Aiko to the building in the center of Suna and takes her to where Gaara was. The guard knocked on the door and the door opens. It seems that the Sand Siblings had been talking because not only Gaara was in the office, so were Temari and Kankuro.

"Lord Gaara," the guard says. "This girl was found by the gates of the village and she seems to not remember what happened to her."

Gaara looked up from his paperwork and nodded. "Very well, leave her here."

The guard bowed quickly before exiting the room and probably returning to his post. Aiko gazed awkwardly at her feet and bowed lowly to the Kazekage. "It is a pleasure to be in your presence, Lord G-Kazekage." she stumbled over her words and cursed inwardly to herself. 'You can't just call him Gaara! Kazekage, Kazekage, Kazekage!'

"What do you plan on doing with her, Gaara?" Temari asked.

He thought for a minute, then looked to Aiko who had regained her posture and stood straight. "She will stay," Gaara said. "until she can remember what had happened."

"I will take her to an apartment for the night," Temari says and nods to Aiko. She follows her out the door and to the outside of the building. They start walking side-by-side through the village.

"So, you have no idea what happened to you?"

"N-no, Lady Temari." Aiko shook her head.

"Just call me Temari, formality isn't my thing," Temari says and stops at a small building. "This is where you will be staying, make sure not to get lost if you leave."

"Understood, T-Temari." Aiko nodded. Temari handed her a key, "Don't loose it, there is only one."

After Temari had left, Aiko unlocked the door and walked in. It was a single room, but that was all Aiko needed. She was just glad they let her stay. Aiko knew she would have to go through questioning of some sort and if she went through she would have to train to become a ninja. Sure, it was her choice, but if she wanted to find Midori she would have to be skilled at the least. That is - if Midori is even in the Naruto Universe. What if only Aiko had come? Would she be stuck here forever? This is no game, if she messed up she couldn't just create a new player. She could die here, with the rouge ninja and the Akatsuki running around. Clearly she is in Shippuden, but what part? Has the Akatsuki taken Gaara yet and sealed Shukaku?

Aiko plopped down on the medium sized bed and sigh. She couldn't think about any of this without making her head ache. Maybe the best thing to do for now is to sleep. How long was she walking? It must of been a long time.

So Aiko simply closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Midori and Sakura had trained for many hours and by the time they were done, both of them were tired.

"That was good for your first training." Sakura told Midori.

Midori looked over at her and smiled. "Thanks, I just don't give up that easily," she said. Then she remembered to ask Sakura about what had happened in the village recently.

"Hey, Sakura?" she asked. "What has been going on in Konoha?"

"Not much, really."

"Oh, alright. Then I'll see you tomorrow morning?" Midori asked.

"I have to pick up Tsunade-sama's reports. Would you want to come too?"

Then it clicked. Midori was stuck at the very beginning of Naruto Shippuden. "Uh, y-yeah, sure." she turned and ran back to her apartment, waving goodbye to Sakura.


End file.
